


走火

by luoyin1218



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyin1218/pseuds/luoyin1218
Summary: ※ 黑道大佬X小奶狗，短篇ABO。OOC警告（！）
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	走火

[一]  
静谧的午夜时分，度假山庄里却充斥着激烈的枪声、仓促的脚步声、惊惶的尖叫与大吼，偶尔有撞在墙边或地板上的沉闷声响——那是负伤和死亡的人在倒下。而裹着薄薄睡裙的小女孩什么都做不了，只能抱紧自己瑟瑟发抖，拼命缩在二层角落的杂物间里。  
过了许久枪声终于平息，她小心翼翼拉开门缝试图探看，却又听一声枪响，一名黑衣男子往后倒在小门上，暗红的血沿着门框流下来。  
女孩惊恐地捂嘴后退，避免发出任何足以惊扰到枪手的声音，门却在十来秒后“唰”地被拉开了。月色般清冷动人的面容探进来，望见女孩的瞬间松了口气，眸光转柔：“胜完。”  
女孩浑身绷紧、怔了好一会儿才想起那是谁，放松的同时眼泪也跟着流下来。  
那人牵她出去轻轻按在怀里，随手把枪递给身边高大的男人，嘱咐一句“收拾干净”便抱起她往外走。  
来时富丽堂皇的度假山庄早已乱得一塌糊涂，庭院里的秋千倒在地上，四处躺着黑衣的男人和这里的仆从，其中还有不少亲手服侍过她的熟面孔；鲜血蔓延流淌，沾在花园的玫瑰上、小径的石子上、漆成白色的门柱上，还有……女孩睁大眼睛试图透过模糊的泪眼看清一切，却忽然被一只手从后按住、脸颊抵在了抱她的人肩头。  
那肩膀瘦削匀称，就像这个人一样，周身分明拢着淡淡血腥气、却有无穷的安全感。  
低柔的嗓音响在耳畔：“没事了，我在呢。”  
“姐姐……”滚烫的眼泪打湿了那人肩头的衣衫，她只沉默地把女孩抱得更紧了。  
  
孙胜完低呼一声，猛地翻身坐起来。  
定了定神才看清周遭的环境——书桌上堆放的复习资料和参考书，门后挂着的单肩包，天蓝色床帘，还有对面酣然沉睡的舍友。没错，这是她住了大半年的大学宿舍。  
激烈的心跳渐渐平缓，孙胜完放轻动作，下床给自己倒了杯水坐在桌前发呆。  
事实上她已经多年没梦到过小时候的事了……是因为这半年离家太久了吗？  
或者说是离开姐姐太久。  
其实她并非毫无独立生活能力的小孩，做饭洗衣什么的都没问题，能把自己照顾得很好。可从12岁被接到裴家后她就再难远离姐姐身边，连在高中沉重的学习压力下都走读了整整两年、每天由司机接送上下学，而姐姐也总会在客厅等她——不论她到家的时间有多晚。  
当她推开厚重的客厅门，沙发上的人便会抬眸看她，眼底漾起极浅的笑漪，过来摸摸她的头然后上楼休息。  
所以孙胜完开始住校生活后有很长一段时间都不太习惯——她总是做梦，梦到以前的事。梦见小时候姐姐带她出海、乘私人飞机、去游乐场，后来陪她写作业、玩拼图，有时候甚至只梦到裴家的那张床，枕上满是浅淡清新的青竹味道。  
可像今天这样梦到小时候的事还是第一次……是快到那天的缘故吗？  
孙胜完张开五指任月光落在掌心，唇畔牵出一抹惆怅的笑意。  
——照理说她不该在此时拥有任何欣悦的心情，可马上就要见到那个人了，又克制不住隐秘的欢喜。年深日久积累起的情感已经在心底埋下一颗种子，每当遇水浇灌便会生根发芽破土而出。  
裴珠泫……裴珠泫……  
孙胜完无声念诵着这个名字，字字皆在舌尖勾出缱绻缠绵的音节。  
这于她而言重若千钧却又如月光般难以抓住的女人，带给她刻骨的温柔与心痛的人……她忧伤的栖息地、喜悦的发源地，全部酸楚、嗔怨、爱与心动的源泉……  
她的……姐姐。  
怔神良久，孙胜完怆然一笑，趴在桌边枕着月光重新入睡。

******

孙胜完走出校门的时候，熟悉的黑色轿车正停在路边等候。  
她放好行李拉开车门，活泼的问候瞬间哽在了喉咙里——清瘦的女人正拿着本书坐在后座另一侧，随着声音转头望来。午后的阳光落在她清冷高贵的侧脸上，孙胜完的心刹那揪紧了。  
“……姐姐？”她怔怔关门上车，取下背包小心翼翼靠过去，“你怎么会来？”  
“事情提前结束了，就一起来接你。”裴珠泫解释着又蹙起眉，手掌贴上她额头，“声音怎么回事？感冒了？”  
“啊……”孙胜完迎着她的目光一阵心虚——自己大概疯了才会12月底趴在窗边睡觉，“可、可能是昨晚被子没盖好，有点着凉……”  
“Garrison，先去附近的医院。”女人收回手淡淡嘱咐。  
前排留着小胡子的中年Beta应声启动车子——Garrison是孙爸爸年轻时在国外救下的混血，孙家出事后便一直做孙胜完的专职司机，偶尔也帮裴珠泫处理一些事。  
“啊不用了！”孙胜完慌忙阻止，“我只是着凉，回去吃点药预防一下就好！”  
裴珠泫没理会她的抗议：“允这几天请假了，家里没有医生。”  
“我不就是医生吗？！”孙胜完理直气壮道，“我很清楚自己的身体状况，我不需要去医院。”  
说完又偷偷觑着女人的神情，却见裴珠泫忽然笑了：“你才学了几个月？”  
孙胜完一噎：“可是……”  
眼看轿车就要开往医院方向，孙胜完心一横、干脆起身扑过去抱住裴珠泫，脸埋在她肩窝低声道：“姐姐，我不想去医院……”  
女人僵硬了一瞬，随即抬手护着免得她不稳摔下去，放轻了声音：“怎么？”  
“我……”孙胜完嗅着熟悉的清幽香气，慌乱鼓噪的心渐渐平静，挪了挪腿半跪着搂住裴珠泫的脖子，额头贴在女人衣领边，“那年葬礼的时候……”  
父母的遗体封棺火化之前，裴珠泫带她去医院的太平间见了最后一面。那以后孙胜完就讨厌起了医院的消毒水味，还有那种特有的白炽灯与墙面。  
长久凝滞的沉默后，孙胜完终于听见一声低低的叹息，女人的手抚在她脑后安慰地拍了拍，抬头吩咐Garrison：“回家。”  
  
车子开出很远孙胜完还以那个别扭的姿势抱着裴珠泫，姐姐也没有阻止她的意思。  
心情平静一会儿又变得纷乱，她忍不住开始胡思乱想：照理来说Beta通常不会有任何气味，但裴珠泫却总是用一种特别的香水，味道清新淡雅、像雨后打湿的青竹，连带她的房间、她的枕褥都满是这种味道，闻着让人安心。  
可不知从什么时候起，孙胜完觉得那味道像极了罂粟，充满危险的诱惑力。  
是从她分化开始？但姐姐只是……  
噢，单看外表她甚至该是个Alpha，可她就是对自己产生了莫大的吸引力。  
孙胜完有些口干舌燥，不禁在女人颈边拱了拱，嘴唇不经意掠过温凉的肌肤——对，裴珠泫的体温也总是偏寒，哪怕裹着厚厚的大衣也不会很暖，而自己就像个火炉似地……Wendy，Wendy，难道这就是爸爸取这个英文名的理由？  
她瞧见女人的喉骨轻轻动了动，下意识想去触碰，手却在半途被捉住。  
Garrison瞥见后视镜里家主的眼神，会意地放下前后隔板。裴珠泫这才低头看着怀里的女孩——青春年华的女孩总是活泼甜美，眸子也像一湾清澈的湖，抬头那刻如同懵懂的小动物，可爱、纯真……与她是极与极。  
裴珠泫深深望着孙胜完，心底无声叹息。  
如果说自己的底色是黑色，是注定行走在暗处的影子，那么这孩子就是天空般纯净的蓝、阳光般灿烂的金……是柔缓的清风与温柔的天使。  
是在黑暗中呆久了吗？才会情不自禁生出向往，即便清楚地知道那是她不可能抓住的东西。  
一年年默默滋长的情感仿佛石上的青苔，天生属于潮湿阴暗的地方，却又该死的顽强……只要有一点点光照进来，那用尽力气、比刮骨还痛苦剥去的苔藓又会重新生长。  
不知过了多久，直到孙胜完的脖子都仰得僵痛，她才感觉女人放开手，托着肩膀让自己躺在了膝盖上。  
雪白细瘦的手覆在眼前遮住光线，却再没有小时候的晚安吻。  
裴珠泫眼眸沉静，只俯身理了理孙胜完的鬓发——仿佛片刻前那深邃的温柔只是幻觉：“乖，睡一会儿。” 

[二]  
山色苍翠，层层林立的墓碑在寒冬的早晨更显冷肃与萧瑟。孙胜完穿过小径停在最里的墓碑前，躬身放下花束。  
“爸爸，妈妈。”  
墓碑上是并肩笑着的一对中年男女，男人儒雅温和、女人娴静温柔，她伸出手轻抚一下，用衣袖擦去表面浅浅的灰痕。  
单看相貌，没人会觉得这是黑道家族的掌权者与夫人吧？自己大概也是被外表所蒙蔽，才会安心在父母的羽翼下生活十来年，那么久都以为家里只是富裕些的生意人，而从没想过为什么自己会从小就配有保镖，父亲为什么时常早出晚归。  
他们应当真的很爱自己，也真的很爱对方——照规矩他们是不能这样合葬在一个墓里的，最后是裴伯伯力排众议，根据父亲的遗愿做了安排。  
但孙胜完后来还是有些怨恨地想过：如果不是那年的意外，他们难道打算瞒自己一生吗？成年后再告知事实和小时候就明白，究竟哪个带来的伤害更大？可是已经没办法了……没有办法追问逝者，只能年年拜访冷硬的墓碑，在这安静地坐一会儿。  
——那年假期他们一家人同去海边的度假山庄休假，回程前晚却突然有大批黑衣枪手悍然闯入。她被藏在山庄二楼的杂物间，闻见夜色中弥漫的血腥味，想着自己会不会也和那些死伤的人一样……最终是裴珠泫带人来救了她。  
那时她12岁，裴珠泫19岁。  
随后她才从裴珠泫口中得知，袭击他们的是爸爸“生意”上多年的宿敌，而自己家与世交裴家，祖上就从事着这种充满暴力与血腥的“生意”。  
自己还是个懵懂无知的孩子，裴珠泫就已经跟着裴伯伯处理家族事务多年，裴家的人都叫她“少主”，等到裴伯伯上了年纪去国外养老，那称呼就变成“家主”。自己一年年长大，无忧无虑地过着学校生活，而裴珠泫却渐渐变得和父亲一样，摒弃了性情中柔软的一面，时常穿一身黑、眼神气质都冷得不可思议。  
可孙胜完知道，她对自己终究还是不同的。  
刚被带回裴家那段时间她由于精神冲击整夜整夜的做噩梦，严重了还会产生幻觉，少艾年华的女孩肉眼可见的消瘦憔悴。裴珠泫问过医生，干脆单独把她带到一栋远郊别墅住了半年。  
那半年内除了定期汇报的下属和做饭阿姨外没有其他人，裴珠泫全天候地陪着她。每当她做了噩梦、习惯性地蜷缩哭泣，便会被揉进带着冷香的怀里，会有低柔的声音笨拙地哼唱不成调的曲子哄她入睡；院子里重装了一架秋千，书房里也多了她喜欢的书和拼图，落下的课程都由裴珠泫亲自教导。  
裴珠泫的文化课是跟着家庭教师自学的，因为要处理家族生意的缘故偏重经济方向，但她自己有文学方面的爱好，也看一些名家著作，教授起孙胜完来毫不费力。除此以外她也有不少别的喜好，射箭、玩枪，开车、开游艇、开直升机，大多都教过孙胜完，但小家伙不怎么爱学，反而喜欢养花摄影之类风格截然相反的东西，裴珠泫也就不去强求。  
孙胜完曾以为裴珠泫无所不能，后来终于发现一件事她不很擅长——做饭。  
或者说她并不是不擅长，而是懒得在这上面花心思。裴大小姐每天要忙的事情太多，下厨对她来说太浪费时间，于是孙胜完常在一些特殊的日子——某些节日或自己的生日要求她做料理，享受整栋宅子里独一无二的特权。  
裴珠泫做饭很慢但姿态优雅，和她用枪时那种利落的感觉完全不同，看不出少做饭的手忙脚乱，而是有条不紊地照菜谱来，完成品的味道也算不错。孙胜完接触摄影后便爱在那时拍一些照片，她也像没看到似地任她拍。

孙胜完轻轻叹了口气，靠着墓碑抱膝蜷成一团。  
是因为裴珠泫一味的纵容吗？自己才会变得愈发贪心。  
最初只是单纯享受被姐姐宠爱的感觉，想占据她心里特别的位置，后来如愿了、连裴家的人都叫她“二小姐”，仿佛她真是家主的妹妹似地，但孙胜完却不怎么开心——她发现自己压根不想做裴珠泫的妹妹，而是在贪恋姐姐的笑容与注目。  
可裴珠泫从小就宠她、完全看不出对她有亲人以外的情感，孙胜完便学着恃宠而骄，想从一些无伤大雅的事里窥看姐姐的心思——她会在新年缠着裴珠泫一起睡，“不小心”闯进枪械室，青春期在学校和人打架到请家长，结果却都是始终如一的、平淡的纵容，仿佛孙胜完的一切都不值得裴珠泫生气，或引起她太多的情感波动。  
睡觉时裴珠泫会温柔地揽着她，任她把脸颊贴在锁骨边，近得说话都能感到胸腔隐隐的震动；闯进枪械室被撞见则会干脆问她是不是感兴趣，带去靶场亲自教她；被请家长后叫了几名下属跟过去，话极少，但强大的气场吓得老师和对方家长都不敢说话，之后一直到高中、班上的男同学都谨慎地与她保持距离。  
有时想着这些，孙胜完会觉得她离自己很近，但偶尔又很远——除去新年当天她是不能进姐姐卧室的，裴珠泫也从不让她过问家里的“生意”。她保护着她，却不再像小时候那样亲昵，而像一位强大的家长与监护人……她甚至不跟孙胜完吵架。  
这么多年她们只有过两次争吵。  
第一次是在孙胜完刚分化一年的时候，裴珠泫因为生意上的事出国了整整一月，她在家望眼欲穿、学习怎么都不能集中精神。裴珠泫回来后老师无奈报告了这一情况，当晚她就被叫去书房。  
裴珠泫沉默地坐在沙发上看着她，没有说出口任何一句责备，但孙胜完隐约感觉她不太高兴，只能讷讷地撒娇：“姐姐不在家才不能集中的，以后姐姐不要出门这么久就好了。”  
她以为会得到简短的答案，一个“好”字。  
然而裴珠泫看了她很久，最终只轻声问：“胜完，你想不想去学校上学？”  
孙胜完惊讶极了，却见女人垂眸缓缓道：“学校里可以认识新朋友，还有不同学科的老师，这样的话我不在家你也能……”  
是说今后还有可能像这样远离她身边吗？  
不，她不要离开她。  
15岁的孙胜完惶恐地拒绝了她，争执几句跑出书房，心痛又委屈地失眠了一整晚。第二天起床路过书房门口，瞥见窗前单薄清瘦的背影又难以克制地冲上去抱紧，用体温盖过她身上整夜积攒的寒气：“姐姐，你不要生气……我去就是了。”  
裴珠泫回身擦去她的眼泪，孙胜完看清她幽深瞳仁里隐忍的痛楚和忧郁。  
那是痛楚吗？孙胜完不能确定。  
这人在自己面前总是温吞而柔和，与平时雷厉风行的样子完全相反，孙胜完更极少见她示弱，但那一刻她却露出了那样的神情。  
谈话的第二周孙胜完就去了裴珠泫指定的学校上学，很快融入新环境。客厅多了每天等她回来的人，她们之间好像还和从前一样、又好像有什么不一样了。

从前来墓园还能和父母聊聊童年、聊聊学校的事，但近些年的话题却总集中在裴珠泫身上，不知道他们能不能理解呢？  
孙胜完背靠大理石碑低低叹息：“爸爸妈妈，我该怎么办才好……”  
怎么样，才能成为她身边那个人？  
有晶莹的雪落在手背上，她仰头望向天空，瞧见大片雪花纷纷扬扬飘落下来。  
……是初雪啊。  
不远处有细微的脚步声，孙胜完下意识转过头，看见等在小路岔道口的女人——小时候她还会牵着自己过来，后来就独自留在山下、让她与父母独处。但每当天气不好或者待太久，又总不放心地亲自来接。  
孙胜完最后留恋地抚了抚墓碑，起身朝裴珠泫走过去。  
“冷么？”  
孙胜完摇摇头，看着这人单薄的风衣，又摸了下她的腕骨：“姐姐比我冷多了。”  
“你今天待了很长时间。”裴珠泫低头看看表，神情平静地问她，“是学校出了什么事吗？”  
“没有，只是快到新年了，想和爸妈多说说话。”  
雪越下越大，孙胜完抬手摘去落在女人眉梢的雪花，却同时触到裴珠泫抬起的手。雪水在相接的指尖缓缓化开，女人纤长的睫羽颤了颤。  
这个人的心，是不是至少也有一刻为自己而融化过？  
孙胜完目光掠起，望着纷扬黏在她发梢的白絮，以及这人比雪更清冷的眉眼，怔了片刻忽然紧紧抱住她，“姐姐，我很想你。”  
虽然才两个月不见。  
……你会不会也有那么一点点想我？  
周遭的时间与空气仿佛都在女孩抱上来的那一刻冻结了。裴珠泫瞥见她冻得发红的耳垂与鼻尖，垂在身侧的手抬了抬又落下，安静阖起眼眸。  
许久都只能听见轻而细的簌簌声，孙胜完眼看墓园覆上一层霜白，却更用力地收紧了怀抱。再过一会儿终于有低哑的叹息响在耳畔：“胜完……”  
一点不容抗拒的力道稍微拉开了两人的距离。鸦羽般的长发拂近，有沁凉的触感落在眉梢。  
像另一片雪，但不是。  
孙胜完咬着下唇、心脏骤然收紧——  
是一个吻。

[三]  
时针指向凌晨一点，宅邸门口传来泊车的熄火声。裴珠泫睁开眼，目光落在透窗而入的月光上，又移到怀里的女孩脸上。  
孙胜完睡得很沉，黑发软软地搭在前额、呼吸拂在她领口，唇角抿出微微上翘的弧度。裴珠泫低下脑袋，鼻尖触到女孩的脸颊，听见一声软糯的低哼：“姐姐……”  
被子里似乎都被阳光混着奶香的信息素味道所笼罩，女人搁在孙胜完背上的手臂忍不住拢了拢，轻轻顺着她后脑的发。  
第一次见孙胜完时，裴珠泫其实不怎么喜欢她。  
随父亲一同拜访世交家的叔叔，大人们在客厅谈话，她便要被迫对付那个看着就麻烦的小女孩——那时她已经12岁，时常被教导要有少主的样子，于是早熟得很、也不常笑。可穿着公主裙的5岁小孩一直跟在身后黏着她，一会儿拿来漂亮的玩偶分享，一会儿又在花园里摘了玫瑰递到面前，自己手上却被花刺挂出血痕。  
裴珠泫只能绷着脸让佣人为她上药，看小孩一脸要哭的样子不耐烦地凶她：“不许哭。”等她真的眼眶发红要流泪又慌得不行，害怕会招来长辈的斥责，只能搂着她小声地哄，答应会好好陪她玩。  
然后小公主便又含泪露出灿烂的笑容，把佣人处理好花刺的花递来：“姐姐……花，好看。”  
小孩皮肤白皙眼眸清澈，懵懂地咬着手指，阳光都仿佛化作她裙角的装点，满园玫瑰也竞相失色、变成了苍白的背景板。裴珠泫看着她，面上略有嫌弃地接过那朵玫瑰，心想还没有你好看。  
谈话结束的大人们站在门边笑：“看样子小完的归宿已经定下咯……”  
裴珠泫隐约听懂了那话里的意思，盯着小屁孩暗想自己分化后有个这样的Omega也不坏。可在场的人都没想过，事情总不会按照人们的想法走……不论孙胜完还是她，都未能如自己愿、如他人愿。  
要是后来没发生那些事就好了。

之后几年她被父亲送去国外培养又忙于家族事务，竟再也没能抽空见到孙胜完一面。第二次见面时小公主已经遭逢变故，一夜之间成了家破人亡的孤儿。  
裴珠泫低声叹息。  
如果她们各自平安长大，那不论如今分别是什么样子，自己都会不顾一切得到她……可出事那天，是自己亲自去将胜完带回身边。  
她那么依赖自己，而且是孙叔叔去世前的唯一嘱托……自己不能这样卑鄙，把责任忘在脑后、把那些阴暗的欲望加诸在她身上，引诱一个孩子爱上自己。  
可要怎么样才能放弃她？  
日子一天天过去，穿着蓬蓬裙的小女孩已经长成亭亭玉立的少女。过去的阴霾丝毫影响不到她，她阳光、甜美、善良，非常招人喜欢，甚至包括这宅子里服侍多年的仆人——他们叫她“二小姐”，把她当成自己的亲生妹妹看待。  
唯独自己不这样想。  
到底从什么时候开始，对胜完的感情发生了变化？  
这孩子似乎天生就是为了中和自己的阴暗面而存在——各方势力的协调、繁杂的家族事务、明刀明枪的争斗与阴谋诡谲的暗战……这些东西从父亲交付家主之位的那一刻就全数落在肩上。而不论她变成了怎样的坏人，胜完永远眷恋又亲昵地叫她“姐姐”，会对她展现最没有防备的一面，露出最灿烂的笑容与真实的脆弱。  
因为有这样的孩子在身边，自己才不至于无止境地堕落下去。这八年来每一次发自内心的笑、每一次出于真心的喜悦也几乎都源于胜完——即便只是单单宠着她，令她摒弃那些伤感与眼泪，看她笑着做喜欢的事都能带来无穷的成就感。  
责任与亲情变成了爱与占有。  
——这一切或许表现在听到胜完分化成了Alpha，隐约的欣喜将多年的阴影都一扫而空；又或许是带她去别处拜访，见她与那家甜美的女孩交谈玩耍时深心里漫开的不悦。  
可自己不能……  
不可以让这样的状态继续下去……要么胜完会渐渐的彻底离不开自己，要么自己会在爱欲与愧疚互相拉扯的折磨中疯掉。  
于是只能选择某个合适的时机让她去上学，过同年纪的女孩该有的校园生活、结交新朋友。或许等胜完再大一点，会遇到她喜欢的Omega……一切都如自己所料，小家伙人缘很好，学校里也有不少人喜欢她。  
她加入了弓道部。自己抽空去的那天正好有运动会比赛，体育场上一箭十环的年轻Alpha回眸一笑，蓬勃的少年气将赛场都熠熠点亮。  
这样很好……心里这么想着，可满场欢呼中却只有她一人默默离席，失魂落魄地回了宅子里。  
等胜完上了大学，学校离家近3小时车程，周末便不怎么回来。裴珠泫也不主动去看她——她知晓自己在中学时给胜完带来了怎样的困扰，同学应该也不想知道她有个不光彩的姐姐吧？  
她们开始两个月一见、三月一见，但长时间分离引起的后遗症似乎更严重了。  
孙胜完不在家的日子，裴珠泫的睡眠质量越来越差——她本就浅眠，如今更是一丁点轻微的响动都能惊醒；而每当胜完放假回家，那惯来撒娇黏人的样子又更让人狠不下心推开她。  
这也就是为什么分明还没到新年，却任由她抱着枕头进了卧室与自己同榻而眠。  
裴珠泫呼吸微敛，看着熟睡的孙胜完无奈笑起来：小傻子……你究竟知不知道这有多危险？  
房门忽然被敲响、打乱了她的思绪，门外有人压低声音唤她：“家主。”  
裴珠泫撑起上半身，同样压着声音：“……是允回来了么？”  
“是。”  
女人低头看看：“让她在书房等我。”  
重新躺下的瞬间孙胜完便凑过来往肩窝里蹭，还发出含糊的嘟囔声，裴珠泫安抚地将她揉进怀里，贴着她的耳朵低声解释：“有点事情得去处理，你乖一点。”  
小家伙就真的乖乖安静下来。  
裴珠泫唇角勾了勾，下床披了件厚外套出门。

推开书房门，高挑瘦削的女人正倚在书架旁翻看杂志，瞧见裴珠泫挑了挑眉：“胜完放假回来了？”  
“嗯，昨天刚去看过叔叔阿姨。”裴珠泫示意她也过来坐下，“已经听金叔叔说了些情况，这趟辛苦你了。”  
“没什么辛苦，反正他们也觊觎‘Uranus’的地盘很久了，达成这笔双赢的交易不是难事。也难得我这个林家的远房族人能做个中间人，帮上你的忙。”  
佣人上了茶又默默退下，林允儿捧着杯子暖手，犹豫一阵又问：“不过你确定要这么做吗？Uranus的势力盘根错节，这次动手风险不小，我很担心你。”  
“没事的。”裴珠泫笑笑，“我也做了充足的准备。而且风险虽大，换来的结果也值得。”  
“你真是……”林允儿叹息一声望着她，“要我说，你就是强加给自己的束缚太多了，为什么不干脆和胜完……”  
“允。”女人警告地盯了她一眼。  
“好吧。”林允儿耸耸肩换了个话题，“我出门这段时间身体如何？没什么太大的副作用吧？”  
“还好，只是刚用的那几天有些累。但……”  
……  
谈话结束已经凌晨三点，裴珠泫关了廊灯挟着寒气回房。孙胜完仍在安眠，只是自己的枕头被她整个抱在了怀里，被子也不安分地踢开一角。  
裴珠泫过去把被角掖好，静立许久才坐下来。  
指腹揩过女孩柔嫩的脸颊，长年用枪积起的薄茧惹得睡美人往后缩了缩，不满地鼓起脸。  
裴珠泫唇角的笑意一闪而逝，眸底又敛起忧伤的光。  
如果……  
不，没有如果。这样是最好的安排。  
女人目光静静掠过孙胜完温软的眉眼，心口窒闷的疼痛与缓慢延展的柔软纠缠在一起。  
半晌，她轻轻托着女孩侧过脸，俯身在她唇上印下一个吻。

******

孙胜完裹着熟悉的味道睡在最喜欢的床和被子里，一觉醒来已经日上三竿。  
她看了看表，洗漱完毕欢快地跑去书房——照例裴珠泫应该正在那里处理事情。  
“姐姐！姐……”  
进门那刻脚步又倏然放轻——书房暖气足，裴珠泫只穿着贴身的黑色高领衫、左臂撑在桌边打瞌睡，看上去温柔又静谧。窗外白雪茫茫，整栋宅子都被装点得银装素裹，孙胜完看了一眼就关上门，小心翼翼凑到裴珠泫跟前。  
伸手理了理姐姐的乱发，她没动；又把她另一只手中的笔抽出来放好，她也没动。  
孙胜完弯起眼睛，指尖调皮地碰了碰女人的睫羽，又到鼻尖，落在唇上终于瞥见她眼睑微颤，却不及收回就被一把抓住。  
裴珠泫抬眸灼灼地看着她，唇角挑起宠溺的笑：“还没玩够？”  
“你没睡着啊……”孙胜完脸上一烫，心虚地低下头。  
“拿笔的时候就醒了。”裴珠泫放开她往后一靠，懒懒地撑在扶手边，“刚刚想说什么？”  
“我……”孙胜完望着那双深邃的眼眸脑中刹那空白，许久才想起之前咽回去的话。  
对了……她做了个梦，梦见自己变成花园里的玫瑰，一只蝴蝶在花瓣上栖居而过。

[四]  
早餐是西式的，孙胜完只随便吃点三明治喝了杯牛奶，从餐桌上起身的时候裴珠泫已经换好衣服下楼，在楼梯口唤她：“胜完。”  
“怎么了姐姐？”  
孙胜完跑过去，看她伸手理好自己的衣领，“陪我出去走走吧。”  
刚下了一场大雪，院子里景致不错。佣人们只把惯用的车道清扫出来，两人踩上石板小径的时候还能听见细微的嘎吱声，身后留下一串并排的脚印。  
孙胜完挽着裴珠泫的胳臂放慢脚步，心中满是喜悦——不知为什么，这次回家姐姐对她的态度似乎亲近很多，不再像之前那样疏离了。  
“这学期过得怎么样？”  
“嗯……跟以前没什么差别啦。”孙胜完回忆道，“就是上课、去图书馆自习、写作业考试，闲下来会到附近的俱乐部练习射箭，和摄影社的朋友出去拍一些照片。我们计划下学期办个小型影展。”  
“看来在学校很开心。”  
“还不错。”孙胜完觑着女人沉静的侧脸暗暗想：可惜就是离家太远、离你太远了。  
“那为什么推掉冬令营？”  
孙胜完惊讶地抬起脸，看着裴珠泫掏出一张打印纸。  
“你怎么知道……？”  
“宋姨收拾你行李发现的。”裴珠泫把那张空白的报名表放进她手心，顿了顿轻声问，“为什么？”  
“我……”孙胜完抿着唇低下头，“冬令营要出国一个月，我不想那么久看不到你。”  
“可你上学时不也几个月见不到我？”  
“但这是在假期。”孙胜完有些急切地辩解，“假期很短的，过后我就要去学校了。”  
如果去了国外，见到你的日子就更少……  
“胜完……”沉默良久，裴珠泫轻叹一声牵住她，“你跟我来。”

昨天是入夜了才来，白天进入裴珠泫的卧室反倒有种隐隐的陌生感。  
房间一角有个会客桌，孙胜完跟着坐下，瞧见桌面一叠规整的文件。裴珠泫抬抬下巴示意她打开翻看，自己缓缓解释：  
“这是孙叔叔旗下四家企业近三年的财报。按照他的遗嘱本该当年就由你继承，但你那时还太小，我就安排专业的经理人代为经营，目前成果还算可观。其中两家的股权也在前年一一收回，后面是股权转让书，只要签名确认你就是名正言顺的最大股东。”  
孙胜完看着文件纸上密密麻麻的数字与报告文字，难以置信地睁大眼。  
“我知道你不想插手家里的‘生意’，尽管放心——这几家公司都背景清白，是孙叔叔很久以前就专门为你备下的。如果愿意接手，我能随时安排人辅佐你掌控公司；如果不想，公司的分红也能让你一辈子衣食无忧。”裴珠泫抬眸看她，“不过你的安全还是需要保障，孙家的人我前些日子都交给了Garrison统一指挥，他很可靠、你有什么需要可以随时找他。”  
文件整理得全面、资料也严谨详实，一看就是裴珠泫的做事风格。孙胜完细细翻看着，心却渐渐沉了下去，许久才红着眼眶抬起头：“……为什么要给我这些？”  
裴珠泫怔了怔，“这都是孙叔叔留下的，是你应得的。”  
“我知道，但你为什么要这个时候把它交给我？”  
明明……你可以永远瞒着我。  
“胜完……”女人抿了抿唇，“你已经成年了，不能一辈子跟在我身边。”  
“但你答应过我……”孙胜完吸了吸鼻子，蓦地扔下文件站起身，“你说过会永远陪着我！”  
——曾经被噩梦纠缠的夜晚，不是你一遍遍地在耳边承诺吗？难道那只是哄孩子的谎言？  
房间里顿时安静得落针可闻。  
“……那是以前。”沉默一会儿，裴珠泫绕过散乱的桌面走过去，不忍地看着从小宠到大的公主，“胜完，你不能一直做裴家的‘二小姐’，你得有属于你自己的、属于‘孙胜完’的人生。”  
“可我不想……”孙胜完喉咙一哽，眼泪簌簌落下来。  
她怔了怔，忍着鼻酸掏出那张报名表，“这个，你也想让我去吗？”  
裴珠泫喉间一涩偏开视线：“有位生意上认识的伯父投资过你们学校……我托他找人问过，如果你这几天做好决定重新提交电子报名表，下个月还是可以去的。”  
“我不需要做决定！”细碎的泪珠湿漉漉地挂在睫羽上，女孩眼底都是伤心与难过，“还是说你已经代替我决定了？”  
她颓然坐回沙发上，眼泪顺着脸颊淌落、坠在下巴又滴进领口，“姐姐，你不要我了吗？”  
“胜完，我……”裴珠泫忧伤地望着她，想揩去她的眼泪，指尖蜷了蜷又僵硬顿住。  
孙胜完眼前一片模糊，苦笑着低头却蓦地怔住——半开的抽屉里似乎有什么东西。没看错的话，那是医用注射器？还有……  
裴珠泫见女孩的目光忽然凝在脚下，心头一跳，想也没想就伸手把她拥进怀里，孙胜完的眼泪全擦在了衬衫上。  
“不要哭。”  
孙胜完嗅着清幽的青竹气味下意识回抱过去——女人柔滑的黑发自指掌间穿过，仿佛终于短暂地抓住了什么，心脏却像被人揉成一团、酸涩又疼痛，忍不住轻泣着撒娇：“姐姐……”  
自己不是爱哭的孩子，可为什么在她面前总有这么多眼泪？  
“胜完、胜完……”裴珠泫心跳如雷地紧紧抱着她，轻而颤抖的呼吸落在孙胜完颈边，许久才温柔道，“……你听我说。”  
“不是你想的那样……我不会推开你，也不会不要你。”  
……我怎么舍得？  
“但我不希望你永远只是我的附庸……你知道菟丝子吗？那是一种漂亮的草本植物，可失去寄主就会变得难以生存。你也明白我每天在做的事有多危险，假如哪天我不幸出了什么事，那……”  
不要让我的不幸变成你的。  
“不会的！”孙胜完惶恐打断她，呜咽着将脸埋进裴珠泫颈窝，“你不会有事。”顿了顿突然警觉地拉开距离看她，“你是不是要背着我做什么危险的事？”  
“不是。”然而裴珠泫只淡淡笑着，平静地摇了摇头，“只是接下来会很忙，我抽不出时间陪你，就想着你在冬令营至少会有年纪相仿的同学。”  
一个吻忽然落在孙胜完眼睛上，像一阵清风、裹走了睫上的雨雾。  
她被那温凉的触感惊得动弹不得，只有女人沉柔的声音阵阵放大，如雷一般在耳边回响：  
“胜完，我不会结婚、不会成为别人的配偶，更不可能离开裴家。我发誓——不论你走得多远，只要你需要我、只要我还活着，我会永远在你身后。”

******

Garrison把行李放进后备箱，提醒台阶上恋恋不舍的人：“小小姐，该走了。”  
孙胜完慢吞吞地挪着步子，最后看了一眼阳台上目送的人，关门上车。  
——其实到现在她也没太懂裴珠泫那天的话是什么意思。  
为什么说自己不能一辈子跟在她身边，却又说她会永远陪着自己？这两者不是互相矛盾的吗？还有那个拥抱、那个吻……应该算是吻吧？  
分化后就少了许多亲昵的接触，但这个假期她却得到了两个吻，尽管都是很轻、很温柔的，更像是情切之下的一种安抚。  
一切事情都在与放假前的设想背道而驰，可姐姐眼神平静不像说谎，她也不想再看到那年吵架后同样孤寂落寞的背影，最终只能又一次答应了姐姐。  
孙胜完拿出手机翻看新建的相册——这些天她趁着还没出发，把相机和电脑里的照片都导进了手机存好。  
裴珠泫五官立体气质独特，照片除了调光根本不用修。相册时间跨度很长，最久的摄于五年前：沙发上的裴珠泫膝头摊开一本书，拿着笔在记录什么，纯黑衬衫更显得肤色雪白细腻，拍摄角度不算好但依然很美。之后就多了起来，有裴珠泫看书的样子、在厨房做料理的样子、睡着的样子、思考的样子，姐姐有时会望向镜头，有时面容沉静、专注在自己的世界，但每张都像一幅画、一幅艺术品，看得出倾注了摄影师不少的精力与灵感。  
孙胜完翻到最近两张：拍摄地是在裴珠泫的枪械室，女人正以一个慵懒的姿势倚坐在飘窗上擦拭配枪，黑衣黑发神情专注，完美地融进满室冷硬肃杀的氛围中，却在抬头望见摄影师的瞬间露出极浅的笑容，刹那间冰融雪化。  
孙胜完看着照片许久，低头在屏幕上亲了一下，将它设置成壁纸。

黑色轿车缓缓开出院门，又转过弯道下山，渐渐彻底消失在视野中。  
裴珠泫望着道路尽头堆叠的白雪轻轻呼出一口气。  
一直以来和胜完的争执都不算多，第一次是要送她去学校上学，第二次是高考后填报志愿，第三次是让她远行……终于又一次惹哭了她。  
说起高考，自己明知她学医是想做什么，却还是没能阻止得了她——这孩子以前就常说，“我要是和允姐姐一样是家庭医生就好了，那样就能每天呆在家里，还能保护你。”她抱着那样强烈的热忱希望能长久留在自己身边，为了报考医学专业甚至答应了自己好些苛刻的条件，可自己依然将她步步推远。  
不过这样也好，等明天的太阳升起，胜完就会拥有彻底安全、平稳的人生。  
门口传来下属沉稳的脚步与恭谨的声音：“家主，都准备好了。”  
裴珠泫回过头，顺手捞起桌上的配枪，眼神沉冷漠然：“通知下去，今晚10点动手。”

[五]  
本是晚九点的飞机，却因为雪天意外延误。  
两小时后孙胜完还坐在候机大厅百无聊赖地摆弄手机，给裴珠泫去了两条消息都没回。正打算拨电话，Garrison拿着两个打包盒过来：“小小姐，吃点东西吧，还不知道要延误到什么时候。”  
“谢谢。”孙胜完接过来拆开——是在机场餐厅打包的简餐，“Garrison叔叔，你真的要一直在这陪我吗？我一个人也没事的。”  
“大小姐嘱咐我要看着您上飞机才能离开。”男人摇摇头，“放心吧，您的同学也有送机的父母陪同，我问过那位老师，说是没关系。”  
孙胜完转头看了一圈，见的确还有不少家长留在这里，无奈摊了摊手：“好吧。”  
Garrison笑着安慰她：“我刚刚查过天气，这场雪很快就会小下来了。”话音落下手机就响起来，他打了个手势走去一旁。  
孙胜完有些心不在焉——要是可以的话，她倒希望这场雪干脆下得再大些，甚至取消航班，这样就能光明正大回裴宅还不会惹姐姐生气。  
又盯着Garrison的背影出神：这个时候能有谁找他？多半是生意上的事……姐姐都有时间联系他，就不能抽一分钟回自己的消息吗？  
吃着吃着又没什么胃口，只吃下一小半就收起餐盒，却见Garrison脸色微沉地快步回来。孙胜完喝了口水仰起头：“怎么了Garrison叔叔？有什么急事吗？”  
男人眉头紧锁：“……是。”  
“裴家需要你回去？”孙胜完见他手机屏幕上是个陌生号码，“我说过了，我一个人没问题。尽管去吧，姐姐一定更需要你的帮忙。”  
“不……”Garrison摇摇头，沉默一会儿像是做了什么决定一样深深看着她，“准确来说，是大小姐她……”  
“姐姐？”离家时隐约压下的一点不安骤然放大，孙胜完霍地站起身，“她出事了？！”  
“小小姐，冷静。”男人瞥了一眼周围投来的好奇目光，按住孙胜完的肩膀将她带远，“嗯，电话里说大小姐那边出了点状况。”  
“这么多年来她没亏待过我们，所以我不能放任不管，得立刻回裴家。但我觉得你也不该被蒙在鼓里……”  
Garrison神情严肃地征询道：“我知道大小姐对你来说很重要，你要跟我一起回去吗？”

深夜的公路寂静无人，黑色长轿沿着来路疾速飞驰。孙胜完浑身冰凉地坐在副驾驶，男人解释的话语还在脑海中回荡：  
“小小姐，或许你听说过‘Uranus’吗？这是一个组织的名字。八年前就是他们袭击了家主和夫人，而大小姐联络了‘Lynn’的人，打算在今夜对他们动手。”  
“我原来的属下也有不少跟着去了，刚刚告诉我计划很成功，Uranus的首领被一举击毙，几块主要的地盘被两家顺利接收。可收尾的时候出了问题——大小姐被他们组织的‘N’，也就是首领的弟弟和几个人挟持。”  
“裴家的人不敢伤到大小姐，只能让他们开车冲出重围，不过现在已经追踪到往远郊的一间仓库去了，正调人去救。您放心，大小姐身手不错，我们也会倾尽全力，一定能安全把她救出来。”  
放心……她怎么能放心？！  
难怪这个假期姐姐都对自己那样亲近温和，还一味劝说自己出国、骗自己说不会做危险的事！自己也是个笨蛋，就这么信了还差点上了飞机！要不是这场雪，自己或许真的会一无所知跑去国外，留下姐姐一个人……  
孙胜完，你真是被保护得太好，保护成了一个傻子！  
孙胜完放下车窗吹进冷风，强迫自己冷静下来。  
不……姐姐不会有事的。  
自己曾见过她在靶场连中十环的样子，也见过她在校场徒手撂倒三名下属。她是那样强大、冷静，自从接手家主之位没出过任何危险……这次一定也只是个意外，最终必然平安归来。  
可到底是哪里不对？为什么会有这样强烈的不安？  
她拼命回想着到家后的每个细节，试图找出一点蛛丝马迹。  
那两个意味不明的吻……姐姐的拥抱与纵容……她枕上的青竹冷香，卧室桌上的文件……  
卧室……卧室！  
对了，那个抽屉里的瓶子和注射器……  
孙胜完瞳孔遽然一缩，密密麻麻的冷汗瞬间打湿了背上的衣衫——瓶子上的拉丁文她分明学过，却直到现在才想起来。  
那是Omega的抑制剂。

Garrison又打了一把方向盘转过急弯，余光觑着脸色阴沉的孙胜完叹了口气。  
孙胜完却顾不得理睬他，沉浸在思绪中浑身僵硬：是的……如果是这样，一切就解释得通了。  
甚至往前追溯得再远一些，为什么姐姐会在分化后就开始疏远她，为什么新年以外不让她进房间，为什么身上常年有清幽的青竹味道——那根本不是香水，而是在抑制剂压制下隐约显露的信息素，可除了喜欢亲近和粘着姐姐的自己，其他人压根没机会闻到。  
因此这么多年都没人知道，她的姐姐……那强大到几乎无所不能的姐姐，是个Omega。  
可如果她是个Omega，又怎么可能没事？  
不论她多么强大，都要在卑劣的生理本能前低头。那个什么组织的人可以就此找到无数种方法折磨她……更甚者，或许援救到达时己方的Alpha都会失控，骨子里的征服欲望会取代他们对家主的忠诚。  
孙胜完猛地打了个冷战。  
Garrison再一次瞄过去的时候忽然听见她冷静的声音：“Garrison叔叔，走之前姐姐告诉我，她把孙家的人都交给你了是吗？”  
男人点点头：“是。小小姐有什么吩咐？”  
“我们到那边还要多久？”  
“再往前开半小时有一处直升机的起降点，会有人在那里等我们。”  
“好。”孙胜完关上车窗深呼吸，“现在我以少主的名义命令你，秘密调集我们家所有跟你一样的Beta，单独组成一支小队听我调遣。”  
男人怔了怔：“……您也要去？”  
他的本意只希望这女孩呆在安全的地方，等着他把该救的人带回来。  
孙胜完转过脸望着他，眸底如同凝了一层霜：“我不能吗？”  
Garrison沉默一会儿：“可以。”  
孙胜完只觉有什么冰凉沉重的东西被扔进怀里，捡起来顿时怔住。  
“大小姐应该教过您用枪吧？”Garrison沉声问。  
“嗯。”孙胜完点点头，闭了闭眼回忆一下，按照记忆里的样子拉好保险。  
“那就拿好它。”Garrison从座位底下摸出另一把枪利落上膛，眯着眼睛又踩了一脚油门。

******

这是位于城郊的一间废弃仓库。  
裴珠泫双手被反绑在身后，缓步走进堆满纸箱的狭窄房间，默默估算着还有多久能等来救援。然而没走几步她就被从后按倒，接着胳臂一痛、涌上酸胀的感觉。  
再抬头的时候，那个叫做N的男人手中拎着一支空了的注射器正望着她冷笑。  
裴珠泫同样回以一抹冷笑。  
N挥挥手，另外几人都退了出去。阴冷的年轻男人锁上门，拖了一把椅子坐下。  
“Irene，久仰大名。”  
裴珠泫曲起腿靠坐墙边，余光瞥见胳臂上的针孔：“彼此彼此。”  
男人似乎对她的反应十分感兴趣，偏着脑袋细细观察：“早就听说裴家的新任家主行事狠辣，只遗憾在国外无缘得见，却没想到是个女人，还是个Omega。”  
裴珠泫挑了挑眉：“是个亲手击毙了你哥哥的Omega。”  
男人一怔，随即像听到了什么极其好笑的笑话一样大笑起来：“真不错，看来哥哥死得也不枉。”他起身绕着裴珠泫打转，脸上流露出兴味，又轻佻地勾起她的下巴，“只是可惜……这么骄傲又厉害的人，待会儿却要在我脚下匍匐求饶呢。”  
裴珠泫厌恶地偏过脸躲开他的手，却蓦地被钳住下巴，伏特加味的信息素飘入鼻腔、鬓边立刻渗出一层薄汗。  
她呼吸一窒，抬起头冷冷问：“你给我注射了什么？”  
“没什么。”N施施然走回去翘起二郎腿，“一点刚从国外带回来的小玩意儿……功效也不怎么样，不过恰好对Omega有用。”  
“你……”裴珠泫心头一紧，刚开口就咬住下唇。  
——身体里似乎有什么被N的信息素点燃了，陌生又熟悉的情热缓缓从四肢百骸蔓延开来。  
“看来你已经明白了。”N对她的反应十分满意，猖狂的大笑在密闭空间响出诡异的回音，“那就让我们拭目以待……看是你先忍不住求我呢？还是我先大发慈悲地过来满足你？”  
……休想。  
裴珠泫咬着唇半跪在地上，把一切压抑的声音都咽回喉咙里，汗水开始沿着鬓角涔涔而下。  
雨后青竹般清幽的气味渐渐弥散，男人惬意地靠在椅子上轻嗅着，不慌不忙地解开衬衫扣子，任另一种格格不入的气味与之交融在一起，欣赏黑发女人与本能抗争的样子。  
不……不能，不行，不准。  
裴珠泫竭力向神经传达着否定的诉求，可所有事似乎都不听使唤——突如其来的高热仿佛烧坏了脑子，欲望占据主导、指引着身体发出渴求的信息，希望能有什么拯救黑洞一样空虚无力的她……  
自己的样子一定难看极了。  
时间的流逝从未变得如此缓慢，裴珠泫浑身紧绷，背负身后的手猛地在小臂伤口按了一把，靠着疼痛恢复了短暂的清明。  
为什么还没来……再快一些……  
“咔哒，咔哒。”  
她偏过脸，瞧见皮鞋黑亮的鞋尖缓步靠近。  
不……胜完，胜完……  
男人粗糙的手抓住了她的肩膀，浓烈的Alpha信息素侵袭而来。裴珠泫绝望地闭上眼，尝到唇齿间漫开的血腥味。  
房间外却忽然传来一阵嘈杂，紧接着铁门被踹开，眼前的男人随着一声枪响直直倒了下去。  
心头一震跌回地上，裴珠泫泪眼朦胧地仰起头，看见熟悉的短发女孩双手颤抖地握着枪站在门口，随即扔下武器风一样冲过来。  
阳光混着奶香的清甜气味取代了浓烈的酒味绕在周围，孙胜完的大衣上还携着细雪的凉意。裴珠泫用尽最后一点力气靠进她怀里，蜷缩着抱紧她。  
……太好了，你没有走。

[六]  
卧室门“砰”地被撞开，孙胜完跌跌撞撞地抱着裴珠泫放到床上，随即就脱力地滑落床沿大口喘着粗气。  
她已经不想再回忆起那间仓库里的情形了——她那么珍爱的姐姐神情绝望瑟瑟发抖，狼狈地被那个男人拎着肩膀逼近，单薄的衣衫都被汗水浸透、唇边挂着血痕。  
怒火烧断了理智的弦，也不知哪来的勇气，孙胜完持枪扣动了扳机。  
随后的记忆就像是调过倍速一样快而混乱，回过神她才意识到她们真的到了这个彻底安全的地方——这是精神状态不好那段时间裴珠泫与她住过的远郊别墅。  
或许她该庆幸自己的记忆力足够好，一共只来过两次也能在裴珠泫断断续续的指点下找到方位；更该庆幸开车和射箭是唯二跟着姐姐用心学过的东西，这才足以甩掉一大群如狼似虎的Alpha。  
不过都没关系了，现在没人再找得到她们，Garrison会好好善后。她目前要考虑的严峻问题是该拿发情期的姐姐怎么办——分明还处在严寒的冬天、也没有开暖气，房间的温度却仿佛随着高浓度的信息素被一同点燃，变得干燥、灼热。  
孙胜完稍稍平复了呼吸，立刻跑出去打给家庭医生。  
“喂，胜完？你现在不该在飞机上吗？”那头的声音有些惊讶。  
“允姐姐，现在没时间和你解释了，请你先听我说。那个，姐姐她……她发情了！我要怎么样才能帮她？”  
林允儿沉默片刻忽然笑了：“胜完，这个问题还用问我吗？你是个Alpha……”  
“不不不！不是那种帮！”孙胜完焦虑地来回踱步，望了一眼紧闭的房门压低声音，“我是说有没有别的方法！”  
“……嗯？”林允儿挑了挑眉，“好吧。你生理课上应该学过，Omega发情时也伴随着发热，我来之前你最好想想办法为她物理降温。”  
“‘物理降温’？”孙胜完丢下手机就往回跑，“我知道了。”  
“对，还有……喂？等一下！胜完，胜完？”林允儿听着电话里的阵阵忙音，无奈拿下手机苦笑一声，“可是你还没告诉我你们在哪啊……”

******

裴珠泫见孙胜完匆匆跑进浴室，没多久里面就传来水声，意识模糊地趴在枕边笑起来。  
她大概猜到孙胜完刚刚是去打给谁了……可是没用的，Omega的发情并非可逆或可中断的过程，抑制剂也只能提前预防，别说是允、谁来都没有用。  
更何况还有个Alpha一直在扰乱她为数不多的理智。  
可她看着小家伙毫无章法地忙前忙后，心里竟然冒出久违的喜悦：胜完又一次违背她的意志，回到了她身边。  
似乎永远都是这样——小时候她不耐烦地要小女孩走开，她却回以亲手摘下的玫瑰；胜完分化后把她送去学校，却换来她回家时更灿烂的笑容和亲昵的靠近；上大学后让胜完离家，却得到了她亲密无间的拥抱与想念的话语；打算送她离开危险，结果却是她从机场冲到险地、亲手把自己从深渊前拉了回来。  
不论自己将胜完推得多远，她总是义无反顾地冒着风雪回来。是不是上天也在暗示这不该仅仅出于亲人间的眷恋？而可能是……  
“姐姐、姐姐！”  
耳畔的声音唤回神智，裴珠泫仰起脸，怔了怔抬手抚上孙胜完的脸颊：“你受伤了？”  
孙胜完跟着碰了下，颊边立刻传来火辣辣的痛——那间仓库位于密林深处，Uranus的人是弃车徒步进去的，他们便也只能步行追去。或许是被路上的树枝刮到，脸上多了道小口子。  
不过那都不重要了。  
“没事的。”年轻的Alpha咬咬牙，一弯身又把裴珠泫抱起来。

浴缸里已经放满一池冷水，孙胜完将要松手的时候低低道：“姐姐，你忍一忍。”便放任Omega沉进冰冷的池水里。  
外间温度早已是零下，裴珠泫触到那水立刻浑身一颤，唇边溢出低哑的闷哼。  
半跪在旁的孙胜完头皮一麻，竭力放平呼吸移开视线。  
如果不是这乱糟糟的状况，眼前的景象可以说十分香艳了：湿透的衬衫与长裤紧贴在裴珠泫身上，包裹住她姣好的身躯；长及肩背的黑发在水中化开，掩盖住精致的锁骨弯，透薄的衬衫下黑色内衣若隐若现。女人红唇微启星眸半闭，靠着浴缸壁显现出惊人的脆弱美。  
满室浓烈的青竹气味，裴珠泫脸上隐忍的红潮与冻得苍白的唇色构成了鲜明的反差。孙胜完双手紧握心脏狂跳，几乎快要控制不住自己的生理本能。  
但她不敢出去，不敢丢下姐姐一个人在这里。  
“胜完……”  
女人低哑的嗓音像一支羽毛轻轻在耳蜗刮蹭，撩起勾人心弦的痒。孙胜完从没听过姐姐以这样柔媚的声线说话，脸顿时涨得通红——或许也因为声音里饱含的情欲像柳枝上垂坠的清露，牵着她的心也随之悬而未落。  
裴珠泫见Alpha神情忐忑，趴在白瓷边沿凝望她：“你怕我？”  
“没、没有。”随着她的靠近，孙胜完拼命摇头，想把脑海里的绮念都赶出去。  
……怕？她怎么会怕自己的心上人？只是她不能……不能再近了……  
孙胜完垂眸，瞥见水珠从Omega优美的下颌线淌落，女人喉骨动了动，那水珠便沿着修长的脖颈滑进领口。视线仿佛有了自主意识，悄悄描摹着裴珠泫小巧圆润的耳垂、纤长的睫羽、鬓边的碎发……一切美好的细节都在吸引着她。  
……好想吻她。  
孙胜完下意识咽了咽口水，脸颊忽然被托起来，望进裴珠泫深沉的眼底。  
她向来知道姐姐有一双多情的眼睛——尽管大多时候裴珠泫的眼神都极冷，可只要稍微表现些许柔和的专注，就会灿烂夺目、深邃而柔情。因此她从不敢与姐姐有太多太久的对视，害怕她察觉自己隐秘的心思。  
但此刻她却没法再逃了。  
Omega眸底还漾着莹莹水光，轻声开口道：“胜完，别躲我……”  
语气中极淡的依赖与祈求令孙胜完心口一窒，怔了怔眼眶发红地抱住她：“……不会的。姐姐，我怎么会躲你？我……”  
Omega肌肤滚烫，灼热的温度像要在她掌中融化了。女孩的眼泪倏然滚落：“我喜欢你……”  
“什么？”耳边的声音似乎震惊极了。  
她不敢去看裴珠泫的表情，抱紧她压着嗓音解释：“从很久以前就喜欢了……”  
“我知道这样不好……明明你那么宠我，可我还在贪恋着更多不属于我的东西……你骂我吧、讨厌我吧，反正我本来就厌恶自己这副幼稚的样子……我不要长大、不要去远离你的地方，我哪儿也不想去。”  
“姐姐、姐姐……我不想要爸爸的遗产和公司，我什么都不想要……只想要你。”  
灼烫的眼泪滴落在裴珠泫肩头，女孩轻轻发起抖来。  
裴珠泫怔了许久才回神，闭上眼回想着孙胜完的话，嗅着Alpha温柔的气息心痛又酸楚。  
只想要你……  
又一次，在她艰难地疏远了胜完那么久、自以为大获成功的时候，小家伙告诉她：原来自己从不是在黑暗中踽踽独行，朝夕相处的日子里她也喜欢着、追逐着自己。  
——自己是如此骄傲又不服输的一个人，哪怕分化成Omega也毅然决然地接过家主之位，可命运偏偏弄巧成拙，叫她永远都败在胜完的柔软之下。  
裴珠泫退开看着Alpha富有朝气的面孔，恍惚想起第一次教她用枪：那时小家伙没什么力气还拿不太稳，自己只好半抱着她，扶着手臂帮她握住枪柄。离得太近看清胜完毛绒绒柔软的发、小巧的耳廓，嗅到清甜的信息素味道——像添了阳光熬煮出的淡牛奶，那一瞬间心跳骤然加速，之后才迟钝地意识到对胜完的感情有了不同。  
转眼间小家伙已经长这么大了啊……可以救下自己突围、跑到这个与世隔绝的地方，还在混乱的状况下告白了。  
看着这样勇敢坚定的她……自己是不是也不该继续退缩下去？  
裴珠泫凝视着孙胜完惶恐的神情心间刺痛，握住胳膊阻止了她逃跑的想法：“去哪儿？”  
“那个，我……”Alpha神情慌乱，却在拉扯中被迫靠得越来越近。  
炙热缠绵的吻落在锁骨上，孙胜完一下子怔住。  
“谁说这是不属于你的？”女人芬芳的呼吸寸寸拂近，牵住她的手落在衬衫纽扣上，“它只能属于你。”  
手臂扣住小家伙的腰一用力，孙胜完蓦地翻身跌进浴缸里。

[七]  
裴珠泫从来都是既懂得经营、也懂得享受的人，控温浴缸的水温很快升高，两个人却一时间都分不清是水温更烫、还是彼此肌肤的温度更炙热。  
湿透的衣物都被尚有余力的Alpha一件件丢出去，孙胜完抱着女人劲瘦的腰将她抵在池壁边轻缓动作，任水面漾出一圈圈暧昧的涟漪。她凑近去吻她的眉心、喉骨、肩头的小痣，心头的狂喜都化作恍惚，几乎分不清是现实还是梦中。  
“姐姐，姐姐……”  
孙胜完眷恋地低唤着，避开唇角的伤处亲吻她。裴珠泫蹙起眉，干脆揽住她的脖子吻回去，埋怨的声音湮没在唇齿间，“这种时候不准这么叫我……”  
柔软的舌尖于是又退出来，小兽一般舔舐起那伤口，勾动细微的刺痒。小家伙平时清亮的嗓音变得低沉而沙哑：“那……珠泫尼？这样好不好？”  
裴珠泫脸上莫名一烫，脸埋进孙胜完肩头算是默许。  
富有活力的Alpha却仍旧不依不饶，笑着与她鼻尖相抵，湿润的刘海都搭在前额、堪堪遮住那双好看的眼睛：“珠泫尼，你也喜欢我对不对？”  
不然不会允许自己这样放肆吧？  
——而与温柔的问话完全相反，Alpha挺腰的频率却悄悄加快了。裴珠泫不由自主抱紧她，羞恼地咬了一口孙胜完的鼻尖。  
……她早该想到的，这人由她一手带大、怎么可能不学坏？  
牙齿几乎在刚碰上来的那刻就退开，当然不会有任何痛感，反倒显出Omega娇嗔柔软的一面。孙胜完情不自禁弯起眼睛，凑到她耳边轻声笑：“姐姐，你好可爱。”  
“闭……闭嘴……”  
“不要。”Alpha无师自通地在裴珠泫胸前撩拨，惹得女人唇边逸出轻吟，“我不说话，怎么知道哪样才会让姐姐比较舒服？”  
“嗯……”  
扶着瓷沿的手瞬间握紧，裴珠泫的低斥还没出口就化作喘息。  
孙胜完挺腰重复了动作，亲亲她的脸颊：“看来是喜欢这样的。”  
“……那这样？”  
新的试探令Omega浑身紧绷，眉眼间的欢愉却与身体反应完全相反。  
“姐姐，放松……”孙胜完轻轻抽了口气柔声哄她，腰上却被狠掐一把，顿时委屈地撇撇嘴、不敢再造次了。  
“要我教你？”沉默片刻，女人沙哑的嗓音响在耳畔，腿勾起来满含暗示意味地蹭了一下。  
孙胜完下意识用力挺了下腰，一声柔媚悠长的呻吟和着滚烫的呼吸落在耳际，Alpha险些在一瞬间缴械投降。  
裴珠泫含着她的耳垂低声下令，“……抱我去床上。”

水都没擦就回到卧室，湿漉漉拥着跌进被子那刻孙胜完出神地想，这到底是汗水还是浴缸里沾上的？又转眼就被Omega勾走了魂魄。  
裴珠泫的腿缠上腰际、撩开湿润的发梢抬头吻她，贴着她的耳朵情动地呻吟喘息。冰雪在时间流逝中融化又沸腾，女人清冷面容上是孙胜完从未见过的缱绻神色，眸底深沉的渴望几乎要让她溺毙其中。  
于是孙胜完也只好给予同样热烈的回应，抱紧她不知疲倦地索取——她轻咬着腺体上方的肌肤刺激快感骤然攀高，收紧手臂几乎把裴珠泫揉进身体里，在Omega喘息愈发急促的时候又倏然退出，女人迷茫地抬起眼、还没回神已经被她翻了个身重新压在身下。  
Alpha吻了吻她的肩胛骨，舒了口气再度长驱直入。  
“嗯……胜完……”裴珠泫一边抚着孙胜完揽在腰间的手背扣紧，一边弓起背脊揪紧了软薄的床单。  
更加深入的冲撞让她喉间渐渐蕴起轻细的泣音：“你……你轻一点……”  
“轻一点？”  
孙胜完放轻动作亲吻女人细瘦的蝴蝶骨，发梢在她光裸白皙的背脊拂动撩拨。倏然变得轻浅的戳刺显然造成了极大的落差，Omega忍了片刻就回眸递上嗔怨的眼神。  
孙胜完看得心口发烫，吻一下她的眼睛笑着请示：“到底要不要？”  
裴珠泫眼神朦胧地望了她一会，咬着唇将滚烫的脸埋进枕头里，缠着Alpha的手无声上移：“……不要。”  
不要轻点？  
孙胜完的指尖触到那个惊人柔软的地方，会意地伸展指腹揉捏探索，贴着Omega的背暧昧低笑：“遵命。”  
一个小时后，裴珠泫无力地揽着孙胜完的脖子被抵在了淋浴间的墙上深吻。长时间的欢爱令肤色都染上一层淡粉，热水沿着紧密相贴的肌肤不断滑落，身后墙砖却是冰凉的，冰与火的温度差令她恍惚间变轻浮起、飘飘然地落在了云上。  
蒸腾缭绕的水雾恰到好处地掩住了一些细节，使Omega勉强能放下羞耻腾出思绪：小家伙究竟什么时候有了这样惊人的体力？还是Alpha天生如此精力旺盛？然而问题还没想明便被身下突然变快的进出打断——裴珠泫认命地轻叹一声闭上眼，贴过去舔吻孙胜完的耳朵，低沉性感的嗓音缠绵地轻唤：“胜完，胜完……抱紧我。”  
床上到浴室又折腾了几个来回，孙胜完也惊讶于自身充沛的体力，却满心满眼都是初尝床第滋味的甜蜜欢愉，乐此不疲地索取着、尽情享受与心上人坦诚相对的温情时刻。

裴珠泫趴在枕边阖眸休息，感觉Alpha温热的身躯又贴上来，忍不住回头抵住小家伙的肩膀懒懒问：“还不够？”  
“这个问题要问姐姐才对。”孙胜完唇角勾起一点坏笑，“发情期可是有三天呢。”  
“你……”裴珠泫气得想揪她耳朵却浑身酥麻无力，绵软的手反被捉到唇边轻吻，干脆恨恨地闭上眼推了她一下，“从床上滚下去。”  
“不要。”粘乎乎的Alpha没有半点做A的样子抱着她撒娇，“姐姐也喜欢我的，我才不走。”  
……或许自己会在第一个不用抑制剂的发情期就被Alpha气死。  
下意识想赌气说“我才不喜欢你”，话到嘴边却怎么也说不出口。裴珠泫头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，任由孙胜完把自己捞过去抱紧。  
没错，自己的确喜欢她、爱她……渴望着她。这从一开始就没什么大不了的，今后也没什么好瞒的了。  
一个Omega爱上了Alpha，就这么简单。从来都是自己把事情想得太复杂。  
“珠泫尼。”  
“嗯？”她把耳朵贴在孙胜完胸口，听着Alpha的心跳越来越快。  
“三天后……呃，我是说一切结束、回到裴家之后，我们怎么办？”  
裴珠泫笑起来：“你想怎么办？”  
孙胜完皱了皱眉——她是想问，你的Omega身份暴露会不会有麻烦？裴家还会继续承认你的家主之位吗？  
可女人这样轻松地抛回了问题，只好咬着牙宣誓般道：“我会和你待在一起的。”  
哪怕到头来可能还是你在保护我。  
“嗯，那就在一起。”  
就这样？  
孙胜完眨眨眼，思考一会儿问了下一个问题：“要是我想搬回你的房间住呢？”  
“那就搬回来。”  
女孩唇角扬起来。  
“那毕业以后让我来做家庭医生？”  
“你想让允失业？”裴珠泫抬头瞥见小家伙吃惊和慌张的神情又淡笑着补充，“不过总有别的职位安排给她。”  
“那让我取代你的抑制剂怎么样？”孙胜完亲了下女人裸露的肩膀，“……我是说以后的发情期都一起度过那种。”  
“可以。”  
“那，那……”孙胜完一骨碌翻身爬起来，撑在上方眼神发亮地看着她。  
“你会愿意嫁给我吗？”  
裴珠泫定定看了她几秒，蓦地失笑：“你确定要在这种状况下求婚？”  
“啊不是！”头脑发热的Alpha一惊，斟酌着措辞慌忙解释，“我是说以后！就是……到一个合适的时机，然后……呃。”  
“那就以后再问。”Omega挑了挑眉打断她，“不过那时应该也不会有别的回答了。”裴珠泫抬起上身，笑意灼灼地吻了下孙胜完的脸颊，倏然放轻声音，“——我愿意。”  
孙胜完还没回神，她已经躺回去转过身，耳尖在被子的遮掩下隐隐泛红：“问够了？现在你该出去接电话了。”  
孙胜完呆愣许久才反应过来，喜滋滋地裹了条毯子跑去走廊捡手机。  
被忘在脑后的、可怜的Beta医生像有千里眼似地，一听见孙胜完的声音就了然道：“看来不需要我的帮忙了？”  
“嗯，这个……”孙胜完脸上开始发烫，“总之还是谢谢你……”  
“不用谢，有什么问题回来再说吧。我知道你会把她照顾得很好。”林允儿笑着调侃，临挂断又轻佻地吹了声口哨，“记得及时补充体力，以及——恭喜。”  
孙胜完挂掉电话在走廊呆呆站了许久，忽然蹲下身傻傻地、满足地笑起来。  
回到卧室的时候裴珠泫已经疲倦地阖眸睡去，孙胜完嗅到她身上属于自己的信息素味道，趴在床边看了好一会儿才躺下，随即以一个别扭的姿势把Omega揽进怀里，像小时候抱紧喜欢的玩具。  
睡梦中的女人没有反抗，反而温顺地偏过脸贴在肩头。Alpha闭上眼暗暗描摹着她沉静的睡容，得意地翘起唇角。  
原来月光可以被抓住——不仅如此，还是有温度的。

[走火 完]


End file.
